beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 30
is the thirtieth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The battle continues from the previous episode with Kai and Tyson clashing at each other in the stadium. The clash of the two beys sends them both flying, but Dragoon slams into the platform where Tyson is standing on making the platform break send Tyson to the stadium below. It cuts to a scene in which Kai is being consumed by Dragoon's tornado which it copied from Daichi, which sends Kai into the stadium. Kai screams as he drops below, then it shows him mustering up enough power to clash with Tyson again. The two set off a powerful clash which turns the whole scene black and white and neither blader is giving in and it sends pieces of the stadium flying every where. Kai grows quiet confident of himself that he is going to beat Tyson that a bunch of flames surround his body and he uses Dranzer Gig Turbo Reverse Attack. This move sends his blade in a reverse gear making Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, and everyone else, amused and shocked. Kenny looks at his laptop and is shock saying, his gears are spinning in reverse, that is physically impossible. The two beyblades then spin around each other having both fire and wind surrounding it, making a tornado which depicts Dranzer flame form battling Dragoon wind form. Once the battle settles down, Tyson is shocked while Kai has his head down oblivious to the battle. As soon as Kai's scarf stops flowing during the battle, he laughs because Tyson could not stop him. Tyson looks at Kai and smiles and the two stand there as their beyblades spin between them. Kai has a sinister smile on his face while Tyson looks into Kai's eyes with a calm look on his face. Kai goes in for some heavy attacks of his own doing some stances as he does hoping over Tyson Dragoon back. Tyson answers back with a attack of his own trying to knock Dranzer back, but it proves too much for Tyson and he gets knocked back himself with his arms crossed covering his face. Tyson lowers his arms and replies to Kai saying that he is still spinning. Kai answers that it won't be for long with a creepy look. The two beyblades grind at each other than a power struggle and neither blader is giving the other one the upper hand destroying the stadium. Both of them let out a battle cry as they crush the stadium, both knocking each other back this time. Kai is the one to be sent back with his arms cover his face once he brings his arms down he once again does his creepy laugh. After the battle dies down a little Kenny is worried that Dragoon can't take anymore because of his split gear and also because Dragoon wasn't built to counter attack a reverse gear. Tyson pleads for Dragoon to hang on and stay in the battle. He calls on Dragoon and a tornado surrounds him showing Dragoon. Kai responds in kind by calling on Dranzer to attack surrounded by flames, showing Dranzer. They clash fiercely and the arena is engulfed by wind and flames, breaking the arena roof and going all the way into the sky which shows light rays. Both bladers stand up and scream some more battle cries. Kai throws off his scarf while Tyson dusts off his hat. They each pick up their beyblades ready to battle again because it ended in a draw. It is then up to Mr. Dickenson to decide what to come of the match. He then comes up with a decision to let the match be a draw and have both Tyson and Kai both be the champions because he didn't want to ruin the friendship. Kai wasn't having it as he yells that he doesn't care about a winner, he just wants to settle his match with Tyson. Ray vouches for Kai and agrees that he should be able to finish this battle with Tyson. Max and the other back Ray up and Tyson soon agrees but Kenny tries to persuade Tyson not to battle because his blade cannot take it. However, he agrees that Tyson can battle but he can't come crying to him if his Dragoon is destroyed from the fight. Then the countdown to begins again and soon, the battle between Kai and Tyson reignites. Both Kai and Tyson put forth their best moves, not showing an inch of doubt. They are so excited about battling each other that they are practically able read each others minds. Soon they appear in what appears to be a another dimension and Tyson says to Kai that he's going to win this one. Kai looks at him and says that he isn't going to just roll over and let him win. Next thing you know, they both are lying on what appears to be a different planet. At this moment they both realize how strong their friendship is. The smoke clears and Kai and Tyson are still seen standing in place. Tyson begins to stumble, but then Kai completely collapses with Dranzer's rotation stopping. Tyson is soon declared the winner. The crowd goes berserk and runs into the stadium to cheer for Tyson. Kai leaves the arena and everyone starts to celebrate. Major Events *Tyson defeats Kai in the World Championship finals. *The BBA Revolution become the Beyblade World Champions with Tyson winning his third consecutive title. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Hiro Granger *Blader DJ *Mr. Dickenson *Lee *Mariah *Kevin *Gary *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Rick Anderson *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Romero *Ryu Granger *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Judy Tate *Robert Jürgens *Johnny McGregor *Enrique *Oliver *Taro Tate *Tao *Miguel *Claude *Mathilda *Aaron Beyblades *Dragoon GT *Dranzer GT Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon GT) vs Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer GT) = Tyson & Dragoon GT Trivia Gallery File:Tumblr_oo70a6ixCI1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo70a6ixCI1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o8_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o9_1280.png tumblr_oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o10_1280.png tumblr_oo631zs7Y11w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo631zs7Y11w4q252o2_1280.png 2074.jpg 2080.jpg tumblr_oo5zim0Blh1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo602n5oBo1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo602n5oBo1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo602n5oBo1w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oo602n5oBo1w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo602n5oBo1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo602n5oBo1w4q252o6_640.png Takao 52.jpg Takao 53.jpg Takao 161.jpg Takao 172.jpg Takao 112.jpg Takao 18.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 30 -English Dub- -Full-_176843.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 30 -English Dub- -Full-_179813.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 30 -English Dub- -Full-_192793.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 30 -English Dub- -Full-_181748.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 30 -English Dub- -Full-_196196.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 30 -English Dub- -Full-_194728.jpg S03E30_1575259310385.jpg FB_IMG_1575259584836.jpg FB_IMG_1575259755575.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes